Лилит Балледольд
Ждущая/Официантка (англ. Waiter) — это пробудившийся сосуд Гордыни. В человеческом облике выглядит как избалованная и капризная девчонка. В "Театре Зла", который построил Галериан, занимает должность официантки. В песне "Heartbeat Clocktower", Механизм упоминает о ней, как о "девочке с претензией на главную роль", что наводит на размышления о её связи с принцессой Рилиан, амбиции которой переходили все границы (основным владельцем, пока она не обрела человеческую форму и разум, была как раз Рилиан). Крайне недовольна своей второстепенной ролью, постоянно отлынивает от работы в театре, а ту, которую ей все-таки приходится делать, выполняет с отвращением. Вероятно, надеется рано или поздно подчинить себе всех остальных обиталей тетра. История Пробуждение Еще до событий 990 года по календарю Эвиллиос, зеркала Люцифении перерождаются в виде девушки. Неизвестно, что произошло со "второй половинкой"; вероятно два зеркала из четырех были утеряны. Оказавшись в театре, она неохотно соглашается сыграть свою роль, хотя испытывает к этому отвращение. Подробности её пробуждения, как и большинства сосудов, неизвестны. Вероятно, Галлериану удалось найти зеркала и доставить их в театр незадолго до смерти, вместе с ложкой, бокалом и ядовитым мечом. Каприччио В 998 году, в поисках ядовитого меча Веномании, его потомок (Гаммон Окто), преодолев лес и сбежав с кладбища, оказывается в Театре, где Хозяйка Суда незамедлительно начинает процесс против него. Несмотря на его объяснения о родовом проклятии, безразличная ко всему Хозяйка Суда практически решает отдать его на растерзание Хозяйке Кладбища и её слугам, однако, присутствующая в зале суда Официантка решает, что он может послужить отличной шестеркой, на которого можно свалить всю грязную работу (вероятно, ей было не по нраву существование без подчиненных). Она протягивает Гаммону руку, в последний момент спасая его от смертного приговора, отстояв свои интересы перед Хозяйкой Суда. После этого, Гаммона определяют на должность Садовника, а практически, он становится временной заменой сосуда Похоти, который пока не пробудился (ему отдают меч). Скорее всего, с этих пор всю работу Официантки выполняет Садовник. Изначально, на суде обсуждались поиски сосуда Гнева, который пропал вместе с его владельцем. Появление Гаммона отвлекает присутствующих. До этого времени, Официантка не проявляла к суду никакого интереса; логично будет предположить, что ей все равно, будут ли 7 грехов собраны, или нет. Личность и черты характера Как пробудившийся сосуд Гордыни, Официантка - эгоистичная, высокомерная и прихотливая девочка, что выражается в её неприязни к работе. Однако Механизм отмечает, что под эгоизмом скрывается лишь печаль из-за потери своей второй половинки. Также, Официантка довольно ленива: она спасла жизнь Гаммону, только чтобы он мог выполнять её обязанности, как подчиненный. Умения и навыки Предполагается, что у Официантки, как у истинного вополщения Гордыни, имеются те же способности, что получали владельцы зеркал, пока она была безгласым сосудом. Однако, за использованием их она не замечена; верноятно, это просто ей не нужно. Умеет добиваться своего, что подтверждается на суде - Хозяйка Кладбища и её слуги были заинтересованы в обвинительном приговоре, однако она смогла убедить Хозяйку Суда. Неизвестно, является ли дар убеждения частью её способностей как сосуда - возможно, она просто потакает своим капризам, заставляя окружающих исполнять её желания. Связь с другими персонажами Гаммон Окто: Житель Театра, садовник. Официантка рассматривала его лишь как потенциальное средство, чтобы уменьшить объем поручаемой ей работы. Она спасает его чтобы он мог взять на себя её обязаности. Неопознанный/Аномальный: Вероятно, потерянная "вторая половинка" (в прошлом - брат-близнец владелицы сосуда Гордыни, Аллен). Возможно, Аномальный - это перерожденная форма Аллена, как сосуда Гордыни. (В этом случае, получается, что душа Аллена слилась с сосудом?) Официантка интересуется его состоянием и проявляет к нему заботу, с нетерпением ожидая день его перерождения. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: Грешница, совершившая немало злодеяний под влиянием сосуда Гордыни. После восстания в Люцифении и своего побега, осознала свои ошибки. Дожив до старости, она умерла, так и не получив ответа на свое письмо в бутылочке, брошенное в море. Дальнейшая судьба Рилиан неизвестна, хотя она явно имеет непосредственное отношение к Официантке. Есть версия, что Официантка обладает фрагментами памяти Рилиан, как её реинкарнация, слившаяся с сосудом. Интересные Факты Концепция и происхождение *Её роль, как Официантки, а также её внешний вид - одежда и прическа (хвост), практически копируют Аллена Авадония (брата-близнеца Рилиан), когда тот прислуживал своей сестре, что еще раз указывает на её связь с Дочерью и Слугой Зла. *Слово "waiter" можно перевести не только как "официантка", но и как "ждущая". Таким образом, прозвище этой девушки отражает одновременно и роль служанки, и ее ожидание своей "половинки" Любопытно *В Театр за время его существование проникло немало нарушителей, однако никто не вернулся: чтобы избавиться от них, МА приказала Хозяйке Кладбища избавляться от посторонних, а с теми, кто избегал её слуг и миновал кладбище, разбирались на суде. За все это время, Официантка не обратила на обрекаемых на гибель людей никакого внимания, однако по какой-то причине, она спасла именно Гаммона Окто (надоело работать?) Галерея Song Apparitions= Waiter heart2.png|Waiter as she appears in Heartbeat Clocktower vanity gardener.PNG|Waiter with the Gardener in Capriccio Farce |-| Manga= QuartetsWaiterGammon.png|Waiter as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= img_635206_20696832_6.jpg|The Waiter as she appears in the Evils Forest album 937072.jpg|The Waiter's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Появление *Heartbeat Clocktower *Capriccio Farce *Prelude to Forest *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom *Evils Court Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Evil's Theater Категория:Capriccio Farce Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Гордыня Категория:Pride Категория:Allen Avadonia